A Victorian's Secret
by VkLord
Summary: El señor Gregory Lestrade es poseedor de una gran fortuna, vive en un pequeño condado de Inglaterra y su vida transcurre entre lecturas y tardes soleadas. Su rutina se rompe al tener que acudir a una fiesta en honor a unos aristócratas, nada le apetece menos que acudir esas fiestas sociales, aunque seguramente cambie de idea al verlos. AU. Mystrade.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio de San Valentín 2016" del foro I am sherlocked _._ _Desarrollado a partir del prompt nº13 "_ Mystrade victoriano una Elección del autor".

 **Advertencias:** Mystrade, AU.

oOo

 **A Victorian's Secret**

La orientación del pequeño salón familiar, hacía que a medio día incidiera el sol con fuerza en su interior. Allí era donde el señorito Gregory tenía ubicado su rincón preferido de lectura. No importaba que la mesa contigua estuviera llena de pequeñas labores de costura o de las más variopintas telas para confeccionar los más bellos vestidos, a los que su madre dedicaba horas. Y no es de extrañar, su familia era poseedora de una gran fortuna gracias al comercio de las telas y de los más bellos trajes para damas, muchos los cuales habían sido diseñados secretamente por su madre. Secretamente, puesto que sería mal visto si cualquier conciudadano tuviera conocimiento de ello, dado que su fortuna los posicionaba entre la clase burguesa alta. Tampoco importaba el hecho de que en aquel mismo salón estuviese el piano, aquel donde su hermana practicaba incansablemente las que algún día serían las más bellas melodías.

Lo único importante para el señor era el sol. El sol sobre su piel, acariciando su rostro, y era capaz de centrarse tanto en su lectura, que todo lo demás era ignorado.

Aquella tarde el señorito Gregory estaba solo en el pequeño salón leyendo la prensa, la paz era absoluta; aquel era un bien poco común en la casa, donde las algarabías entre las mujeres eran constantes a pesar de que aparte del servicio no eran más que su madre, su hermana y él. Tristemente para Greg aquella paz no duró mucho. Su madre entró tal vez nerviosa o tal vez con demasiada fuerza pues causó que la puerta golpeara contra un pequeño mueble cercano, su hermana Grace la seguía demasiado cerca y no paraba de hostigarla preguntando una y otra vez si podría hacer algo. Aquello era algo habitual desde marzo del año anterior, cuando la joven fue presentada en sociedad, por Greg habrían esperado uno o dos años más, él seguía viendo a su hermana con una pequeña descerebrada incapaz de madurar, el tiempo que debía ocupar en sus lecturas no dejaba de repetir que le parecía un desperdicio y andaba muy retrasada en sus aprendizajes en pintura e idiomas. Desde su presentación colmaba a su madre de exageradas atenciones con las que conseguía que la mujer le obsequiara con las más bellas prendas; pero también la hostigaba con una constante verborrea para conseguir acudir a todas las reuniones y fiestas de sociedad que se organizaban en aquel pequeño condado de Inglaterra.

Greg intentó ignorarlas prestando mayor atención a las noticias, sobre todo a las que informaban acerca de los avances de los inspectores de policías con ciertos casos de asesinato, Greg pensaba que si su vida hubiese sido otra, seguramente aquel hubiese sido su oficio. Tan inmerso estaba en su lectura que no fue consciente del paso del tiempo, más ahora estaba claro que algo se le había pasado al observar frente a él al menor de los Watson, con el que habitualmente acudía los martes a pescar.

Greg se levantó inmediatamente y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— Hoy no es martes, ¿o me equivoco buen amigo? — John iba a contestar cuando su madre intervino y lo hizo por él.

— ¡Oh qué bueno que pudo venir señor Watson!, era de imperiosa necesidad el saber cómo se encuentra Marylin, querido. — la señora Lestrade miró a Greg recriminándole su actitud.

— Sigue falta de salud, señora Lestrade, el médico nos dijo que…— John Watson intentaba dar explicaciones sobre la salud de su madre, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la señora Lestrade.

—Oh, una lástima. Me hubiera gustado contar con su compañía en la fiesta del viernes. ¿Le podría comunicar mis intenciones de pasar la velada con ella? Tal vez así consigamos que salga un poco. Pobre, pobre Marylin.

—Así lo haré- dijo John haciendo una reverencia excesivamente marcada — aunque seguramente tendrá noticias negativas al respecto antes de la fiesta.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? — Greg había estado siguiendo la conversación sin entender nada.

— Oh, Gregory cielo, pasas tanto tiempo inmerso en los libros que no intervienes en las conversaciones familiares— Greg únicamente dejó el libro a un lado e hizo un gesto a su madre para que continuara — es la fiesta del señor Gregson, como bienvenida a los señores Holmes. – Gregory puso cara extrañada, su madre suspiro y suplicó por sus nervios antes de continuar— ¡Los Holmes! Se mudaron a la gran casa de Havintong hace ya tres semanas. Son…— la señora bajó la voz a lo que ella pensaba que era un susurro —herederos de un título nobiliario, incluso se comenta que pese a no haber todavía heredado el título el mayor de ellos tiene un puesto en el mismísimo gabinete de la Reina. Tú hermana debe asistir y casarse con uno de ellos— sentenció alzando el gesto orgullosa.

—Ellos— repitió Greg.

—Oh, sí, son dos hermanos. Aunque según dicen son como el sol y la luna, no se parecen en nada más que en su porte de grandes señores y en sus grandes riquezas, ¡jajajja!

— Madre, contrólese — Greg señaló disimuladamente a John, el cual intentaba mirar hacia cualquier parte del salón menos a ellos.

—Entonces supongo que irán— Nada le apetecía menos a Greg que acudir a aquella reunión y su voz lo delataba.

—Iremos, Gregory. No debería de recordarte que como primogénito es tu deber…

—Sí, madre, sí, por supuesto. — fue interrumpida por Greg cansado de aquel discurso, que además sabía perfectamente como acabaría.

— Además, tú también debes buscar esposa. — y allí estaba el horror más puro helándole la piel. _¡Él no quería una esposa ni ahora, ni nunca!_ — Ya sabes de las intenciones del señor Gregson de desposarte con su hija. ¡De ninguna manera faltarás al evento!

oOo

Coches tirados por los más bellos caballos llegaban y se iban de la puerta principal de la hermosa mansión de los Gregson, dejando en ella a los más respetables hombres de la región y a sus mujeres ataviadas con sus mejores trajes.

Grace y su madre habían pasado las horas anteriores a la fiesta completamente centradas en el atuendo de la joven. Greg por su parte, no discutió sobre cuál era el mejor traje a portar en la fiesta, simplemente se dejó guiar por ellas. Y según estás el resultado era radiante, lo cual provocó en el joven una amplia sonrisa. Ciertamente no deseaba tener que pasar la velada con todos aquellos caballeros, pero ya que debía asistir mejor tener un buen atuendo.

Debía reconocer que su hermana hoy lucía con una belleza increíble, Greg comenzó a andar orgulloso con ella del brazo hacia el interior del salón principal. No habían llegado de los primeros, a su madre siempre le había gustado hacerse rogar en estos eventos. Aunque en esta ocasión había calculado mal la tardanza pues los bailes ya habían dado comienzo y sin duda ella esperaba que Grace fuera de las primeras en ser reclamada para uno. No obstante, entre tanto giro y cambio de pareja, Greg podía ver como la atención de los hombres se centraba en su hermana, la cual sonreía inocentemente en respuesta, y no dudaba que muchos de ellos la colmarían de atenciones.

Aunque la mujeres miraban expectantes y excesivamente sonrientes hacia otro lado, más al fondo. Curioso anduvo por el lateral del salón hasta localizar la fuente de tanta expectación y al hallarla, tuvo que parar, le era imposible dar un paso más con aquel pequeño temblor en sus rodillas.

Ante él, dos hombres con actitud altiva miraban el populacho, para de vez en cuando intercambiaban unas pocas palabras. No parecían realmente tener una conversación más bien parecían tener como un juego de palabras. Lo cual llamó más la atención de Greg.

Ambos eran realmente altos, comparados con la estatura media de los caballeros de la sala. Pese a ello, el más bajo, por decir algo, era moreno de pelo rizado, tez blanca y bajo aquel impecable traje se podía inferir la delgadez de su cuerpo.

Lo único que lo asemejaba a su hermano era la inteligencia que deprendían ambos en su mirada, pues el hombre a su lado, ligeramente más alto, ligeramente más robusto y ligeramente más blanco, resaltaba a los ojos de Greg como una de las más maravillosas criaturas que jamás hubiese visto o imaginado en alguno de sus libros, allí frente a él destacaba entre los presentes con un impecable traje azul oscuro, que hacía resaltar el color anaranjado de su cabello y el exquisito azul de sus ojos.

Greg simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar.

Permaneció allí estático hasta que momentos después llegó su madre junto al señor Gregson, el cual sería participe en su presentación. Tomó a su hermana, los separó, o más bien Greg quedó a tras sin saber bien qué hacer. Él sin duda no estaba preparado para aquello. _¡Vamos Greg, sólo es un presentación!_ Se dijo a sí mismo, cuando tras recibir una mirada airada de su madre intentó convencerse de avanzar tras ellos, pero apenas si pudo dar unos pocos pasos.

-—Señores Holmes, tengo el placer de presentarles a la Señora Lestrade, a su hija, la señorita Grace Lestrade y a su hijo el señor Gregory Lestrade— los señores Holmes fueron siguiendo con la mirada a cada uno de los aludidos y al notar que miraban a lo lejos al nombrar a su hijo, la señora Lestrade saltó en cólera contenida.

— ¡Gregory! — su madre prácticamente gritó su nombre para posteriormente rebajar el volumen de su voz, hasta el punto de la suavidad de una madre que adora a su hijo, cuando se volvió para disculparlo- perdonen a mi hijo, no se siente cómodo en las reuniones.

Greg recibió de nuevo la intensa mirada de ambos hombres sobre si, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él provocando una sensación de ardor en sus mejillas, estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar las palabras no le saldrían. Bajó la mirada para esconder ese ligero rubor que estaba seguro que mostraba, camuflando el movimiento en una educada reverencia.

Aquel fue el momento más incómodo de la vida de Gregory Lestrade, que en todos sus años de vida, jamás se había sentido atraído de aquella maravillosa manera por ningún hombre ni mujer conocido hasta ese preciso momento. Tan absorto estaba en controlar sus pensamientos, que apenas escuchó el nombre del menor de los dos, pero el de aquel increíble hombre se quedó por momentos revoloteando por su cerebro... "Mycroft".

Ese que al alzar la mirada continuaba observándolo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que intensificaba aún más la magnificencia de aquel hombre _¡Mierda!_ pensó Greg y se quedó allí plantado sin poder despegar de él sus ojos y rezando por no tener cara de idiota. Hasta que su madre se lo llevó de allí tras disculparlo nuevamente y al alcanzar un lugar menos concurrido se volvió hacia él y comenzó su reprimenda.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre Gregory?, ¿es esta una de tus estratagemas para desmoronar toda posibilidad de tu hermana ante los ojos de los Holmes?— hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiró y continuó— Sé que te va a costar mucho cuando ya no esté, pero tienes que entender que esta es una gran oportunidad para ella.

 _¿Posibilidad? Mi hermana… ¡¿Con él?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Y mil veces no! ¡Ese hombre es para mí!..._ por supuesto ninguno de estos pensamientos fueron verbalizados y Greg tuvo que permanecer allí hasta que su madre se convenció de que era puro cansancio y hastío lo que le ocurría.

oOo

La velada continuó como de costumbre, con aquellos interminables bailes sociales en los que en ningún momento faltó la gracia y soltura de su hermana. Greg no paraba de mirarla desde un lateral, hasta que en un pequeño receso observó que Mycroft le pedía la siguiente pieza. Aquello no estaba bien, si aquel hombre terminaba siendo el esposo de su hermana, el resto de su vida sería un completo martirio.

Decidió intervenir. Aunque seguramente aquello terminaría siendo la peor idea de toda su vida. Se acercó a la hija del señor Gregson y le pidió educadamente el siguiente baile. La joven, de piel pecosa y cabello rizado, sería la envidia de cualquier caballero de la sala, pero Greg jamás había sentido por ella más que una ligera inclinación. Pese a ello, la joven dama siempre reservaba uno de sus bailes para él, y él siempre le correspondía en ello, siendo la única pieza que bailaba.

El baile dio comienzo con los saludos de rigor, y el sonido de los instrumentos lo invadió todo. Greg seguía con la mirada los avances de su hermana y su pareja, la cual bailaba con una gran destreza. Su porte, el de un gran hombre, su gracia de movimientos y su cortés sonrisa, fue lo que completó aquello que le faltaba a Greg Lestrade para caer completamente en ese gran pozo que es el deseo. Aquel hombre lo tenía todo.

Los bailes, para Greg, tenían el enorme inconveniente de durar demasiado, vuelta hacia un lado, vuelta hacia otro, reverencia, pasitos hacia delante pasitos hacia atrás… pero él mantenía la mirada fija en una única persona. Una que terminó devolviéndole la mirada en unas cuantas ocasiones.

— ¿Le ocurre algo señor?— por momentos se había olvidado de la joven Gregson, obviamente estaba cometiendo con ello un gran agravio — puedo notar que la pareja de su hermana no es del todo de su agrado.

 _Eso es, ¡exacto! Siempre lo podría camuflar de preocupación por su hermana, así nadie lo vería como lo que realmente es… deseo._

— ¿Acaso sabemos algo de ellos? No son más que extranjeros que pronto abandonaran este condado, no me gustaría que Grace sufriera por ello.

—Pues, según mi padre…— la joven hizo una pausa, pues en ese momento tocaba un giro y al regresar tenía toda la atención de Greg, lo que le hizo sonreír ampliamente — … que tienen pensado hacer de este, su lugar de residencia. Al parecer, el más joven, ha tenido problemas.

— ¿Problemas, de qué índole?

—No le sabría decir, señor. Únicamente oí decir que requerían de un lugar apacible.

Al regresar la vista hacia el señor Holmes, se encontró con una mirada intensa sobre él, que ni los giros, ni las reverencias consiguieron que se suavizara; y pese a todos sus intentos para parecer tranquilo, Greg sabía que su rostro claramente mostraba otra cosa. _¡Únicamente me preocupo por Grace! ¡Sólo eso!_ , se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo intentando creerse. Aunque el que cada vez que girara encontrara su mirada hacía que su poder de auto convicción disminuyera.

Por suerte o desgracia aquel baile terminó, Greg saludó a su acompañante y la regresó junto a su padre, despidiéndose de ella de la manera más cortés posible. Una vez terminado todo aquel protocolo, anduvo por el salón, buscando sin buscar, unos ojos azules entre los asistentes, un pelo rojizo como el fuego y esa piel, difícil de olvidar.

 _¿Qué era aquella sensación que lo recorría al no encontrarlo? ¿Qué embrujo había causado en su ser para producirle aquel desconsuelo?_ No estaba en ningún sitio a la vista, su madre, su hermana, el señor Gregson, incluso el menor de los Holmes estaba en el salón principal. _¿Dónde se habría metido aquel que con solo observarlo hacía temblar sus rodillas?_ Visitó los salones adyacentes, algunos concurridos, otros únicamente con personal del servicio, esperando encontrarlo y a la vez esperando no encontrarlo en compañía, _¿era a caso una locura?_

Locura sin duda era haber llegado a una zona tan alejada del evento, aquellos pasillos estaban en penumbras, apenas si tenían unas pequeñas velas cada varios metros, cualquiera pensaría que intentaba robar o peor, colarse en los aposentos de la señorita Gregson, _¡debía regresar inmediatamente!_

Inesperadamente unas manos fuertes lo atrajeron hacia un lugar escondido de la vista, demasiado oscuro para vislumbrar nada. En un primer instante intentó forcejear con aquellos brazos, pero al intentar quejarse de semejante actuación su boca fue rápidamente cubierta por unos labios poderosos. Nada que ver con los dulces e inocentes besos que en la juventud se diera con la señorita Bagley, esos labios lo envolvían completamente y cuando al fin cedió a las atenciones correspondiendo aquel beso, una vigorosa lengua se abrió paso y recorrió cada centímetro de su interior. Fue un beso fogoso, desesperado y prohibido. Unos brazos fuertes lo apretaban contra un cuerpo terso, alto y tras un momento de duda sus manos buscaron las formas del otro, sus brazos, su espalda, sus glúteos. Deseaba tocarlo bajo la ropa, deseaba tomarlo por completo en su boca, deseaba tanto sus atenciones que no pudo evitar que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de su garganta. Sabía que era él, lo sabía perfectamente. No fue necesario que su vista se adaptara a la poca luz, ni el observar el contorno de aquellos ojos en los que llevaba horas fijándose, aunque al hacerlo todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento dejó de tener importancia. Allí sólo eran ellos dos, sus labios, sus manos y sus gemidos.

Con un movimiento más brusco de lo esperado Mycroft lo puso contra la pared, dejando caer su peso contra su cuerpo. A Greg se le escapó un suspiro cuando notó sus entrepiernas rozarse y no dudó en tomar aquellos labios que hace segundos calentaban su alma, primero fueron besos ansiosos pero poco a poco ganaron en calidez. Paseó sus dedos por aquella amplia espalda, y fue subiendo lentamente hasta su objetivo, con una mano acercaba a Mycroft para profundizar el beso, y con la otra acariciaba aquel cabello pelirrojo, ese que a partir de ahora sabía perfectamente que provocaría que ardiera en deseo nada más verlo.

Pronto el aire fue totalmente necesario y tuvieron que separar sus labios, sofocados se miraron durante largo tiempo, hasta que unas voces comenzaron a escucharse desde un pasillo cercano. Mycroft se separó de golpe. Su corazón completamente enloquecido por lo sucedido, todavía latió con más frenesí. No quería que se apartase, no quería que todo quedara así, con unos besos entre penumbras, unos minutos de un sueño, unas caricias sobre la ropa… él necesitaba tenerlo todo.

Avanzó la distancia que les había separado y lo abrazó, de esa manera que un cuerpo se enfunda en otro, de esa en la que uno dice a otro no te vayas jamás de mi vida. Notó como aquel lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo mientras escondía la cabeza en su cuello, notó el tiempo parándose para ellos, dejándoles disfrutar de su compañía, tan solo un poco más, pensaba Greg mientras las voces se iban claramente acercando.

— Será nuestro secreto, Gregory. — susurró en su cuello con la voz claramente tomada por los sentimientos, justo antes de separarse de él y desaparecer.

Y allí permaneció por largo rato, intentado calmar su ser, mucho más del que tardaron aquellos sirvientes en atravesar el pasillo, mucho más del que tal vez fue consciente pues por un ventanal cercano comenzó a ver como los coches de caballo acudían a recoger ya a varias personas, y pese a todo él era incapaz de retornar a la fiesta, pues en su cabeza una única frase daba vueltas y no le dejaba avanzar "Será. Nuestro. Secreto".

oOo

 **N/A:** Esta historia es parte de un intercambio de San Valentín A ciegas, no sé para quien lo hice, pero espero que le haya gustado, ¿mucho?… o al menos, ¿un poquito?, seguramente, ¿nada que ver con lo que esperaba? Jajajajaja ya me puse nerviosa xD

¿Y a ustedes? ¿Les gustó? ¿Debería de darle continuación?

¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!

Besos Lord.


End file.
